


His Guy

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Bull (TV 2016)
Genre: Bromance, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: Benny squeezed Jason’s shoulder as he passed by. It was a silent encouragement, to make him know that Benny would have been there, no matter what, that, had he decided to say more- or just drink himself into oblivion – his pal would have been at his side. Like always.





	His Guy

**Author's Note:**

> spilerish fro the upcoming episodes, be warned.

_ He knows it.  _

Benny didn’t need to be able to cold-read people to know that he was in big troubles. One look at Jason told him everything he needed to know. His friend didn’t even say a word, he just stood at the doorway of the fake tribunal with his hands at his sides.

Benny didn’t spoke, either. He took abig breath and starched the back of his neck, thinking about what he was supposed to say to get out of troubles.Problem was, he had made a promise, and had ended up between two fires.

“What, Benny, cat got your tongue?” Jason asked, lifting an eyebrow. 

“I gather that my sister finally reached out to you?” Benny finally answered. His voice wasa bit low- as if he was feeling guilty. Which, he didn’t. What had happened, had been completely out of his own control. 

“Not really. But _my_ favorite newspaper happened to run a story about her engagement, and so, I discovered that my ex-wife, which also happens to be your sister, is going to get remarried this weekend!”

Benny grunted between clenched teeth, his irritation rising. It wasn’t like he had wanted to keep this a secret from Jason, but Isi had insisted she wanted to be the one to break the news to her ex.But, apparently, she had been too afraid to close the deal…

“So, the other day, when you were hiding here with Danny and looking for gifts for a woman, it was for her, and not for your girlfriend.”

“Why should I have gotten a gift for a girlfriend I don’t even have?” Benny tried to joke, but Jason’s serious expression told him it wasn’t time to. 

“I thought you said you were my guy, and you were to be on my side!”

“Look, I wanted to tell you, all right? But you know my sister. She insisted she wanted to tell you in person.” Benny closed the law book he had been checking, and approached Jason. His good friend was a lot taller than him, and yet, Jason Bull had never looked… smaller to Benny.

“Yeah, well, I learnt it from the newspaper, so I’d say that her brilliant plan failed!” he pouted. 

Benny rolled his eyes a little, sighing, exasperated. For years, he had been in the middle of this never-ending battle, and now… now things had gotten even more complicated,they were spiraling out of his control and he was in the bloody middle of the battlefield. 

Because of Isi. 

He was kind of having enough of it. 

“Why are you so broken-hearted? You are not even in love with Isi any longer!” Benny all but screamed. He knew that Jason still cared about his sister, loved her, even- but he had fallen out of love. 

(Receiving by mail the documents for the divorce, at the office, and then coming back home to an empty apartment would do that to man, he guessed.)

“Yes, but….” Jason didn’t end the sentence. He sighed, and collapsed on the closest chair. He looked tired, defeated , and Benny wondered if he had been wrong all along, if maybe, just maybe, Jason still loved the woman he shared his life with for those years.

“Man, I hope that’s not pride talking. It’s not why she is marring before you, right?” Benny asked, half joking, and Bull shook his head. 

“I don’t know. Did I dream that we would have gotten back together, realized after years apart that we were truly made for each other? Yeah, I did, but, you know what they say… happiness is an allusion, and love is dead. Besides, I think you may happen to be right, as much as I hate to admit it.” Jason paused. He started playing with his ring-finger, as he could see the band there, as he could feel the weight of the ring Isi had given him on that beautiful summer day.“Maybe it’s just pride. Because she got there first… and without me.”

There were many things running through Benny’s head. He thought about making a joke, remembering Jason how a new marriage would mean no more alimony, or that his friend got the better part of the deal out of the divorce, getting his ex-brother in law as lawyer, and that it had been a victory against Isi, after all. 

But, he didn’t think Jason needed that now. In a way, he was broken-hearted, after all. 

He left the room, squeezing Jason’s shoulder as he passed by. It was a silent encouragement, to make him know that Benny would have been there, no matter what, that, had he decided to say more- or just drink himself into oblivion – his pal would have been at his side. Like always. 

He was his guy, after all. 


End file.
